falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
ParsonsGuardCaptain.txt
MS09 |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7D16 |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' What do you want now? |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A}} |topic=000BDD03 |before=Player Default: What is this place? |response=''{Irritated}'' If Edward wanted you to know, he'd have told you. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Are we done here? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BDD02 |before=Player Default: Nothing else. |response=Okay. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Are we done here? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BDD01 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So who took the package? Raiders? |response=''{dismissively - raiders are all the same to you - the enemy / Puzzled}'' Sure. Assholes with guns. Although it's weird that they're still hanging around so close. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Kind of like they're scouting this place or something. I don't like it. I'm glad you're going to finally get rid of them. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Are we done here? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000BDD00 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What is this "package", anyway? |response=It's a metal case holding vials of serum. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' What is it? I don't know and I don't care. They pay the bills, I just work here. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Are we done here? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000BDCFB |before=Player Default: If Edward wanted you to know, he'd have told you. |response=''{Question}'' Are we done here? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7D16 |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' This place is off limits. You'd best move along. |after=Player Default: Edward Deegan sent me. I'm looking for a missing package. |abxy=A}} |topic=00072EDD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I need to know what happened to the missing package. Now. |response=''{rolling your eyes / Sarcastic}'' Oh, you must be Edward's new Mrs. Fixit. He sure knows how to pick 'em. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: So this... "package"... pretty sure we know where it is. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I need to know what happened to the missing package. Now. |response=''{rolling your eyes / Sarcastic}'' Oh, you must be Edward's new Mr. Fixit. He sure knows how to pick 'em. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: So this... "package"... pretty sure we know where it is. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00072EDC |before=Player Default: What is this place? |response=''{Suspicious}'' It's nothing to do with you, that's for sure. Now I told you to get moving. |after=Player Default: Edward Deegan sent me. I'm looking for a missing package. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=00072ED9 |before=Player Default: Thanks for your help. |response=''{Friendly}'' Sure thing. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072ED8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So you've just been waiting for me to show up to do something about those assholes? |response=''{irritated with the player's insult / Irritated}'' As far as I remember, I don't answer to you. And yeah, we were waiting for you. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' That's your job, to deal with unexpected problems that come up. My job is to make sure nobody gets into this place. |after=Player Default: Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00072ED7 |before=Player Default: That's all I needed to know. |response=''{you don't much like the player / Neutral}'' Well then, I guess we're done. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00072ECD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Oh, you're the new guy. |response=''{Thinking}'' So this... "package"... pretty sure we know where it is. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' The guys that shot Ben are holed up in the Parsons Creamery, just north of here. |after=Player Default: Thanks for your help. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00072EC8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. |response=''{highly amused / Amused}'' Was that an apology? Now I've seen everything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{with exaggerated formality - and highly amused / Amused}'' Apology accepted. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00072EC7 |before=Player Default: Lucky for you I'm not afraid of a few raiders. |response=''{piss off, pal / Disgust}'' Well, then, why don't you get out of my face and go kill them? |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00072EC6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: That's true. Edward wouldn't have hired me if he thought you could have done the job. |response=''{Irritated}'' You're throwing a lot of attitude for the new guy. I guess we'll see soon enough if you're just blowing smoke or not. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: That's true. Edward wouldn't have hired me if he thought you could have done the job. |response=''{Irritated}'' You're throwing a lot of attitude for the new gal. I guess we'll see soon enough if you're just blowing smoke or not. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00072EC5 |before=Player Default: Do you get a lot of attacks like this? |response=''{not bragging, just casually confident in your abilities and those of your men / Confident}'' Not a lot. The locals know better than to mess with us. Usually it's the out of town tough guys who have to learn the hard way. |after=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00072EC0 |trow=2 |before=ParsonsGuardCaptain: Apology accepted. |response=''{becoming friendly in return since player was friendly / Concerned}'' Hey, be careful. It's weird that they're still hanging around so close. Normal raiders would have grabbed the loot and bugged out by now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' It's like they're scouting the place or something. I'll be glad when you clear them out. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=000732C4 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh, you're the new guy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh, you're the new girl. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00049591 |trow=3 |before= |response=I guess Edward knew what he was doing when he hired you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You'd better get your ass on back to Cabot House with that "package". Edward's not as patient as he seems. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I already told you where the raiders are. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00049588 |before= |response=Here you go. Better get back to Cabot House before Edward gets worried. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files